


The Yule Feast

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Queen!Reader, king!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 25 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N and Steve have their own private yule feast with their children. Part of my Arranged Marriage universe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Yule Feast

As the months grew cold the unmistakable feel of festive cheer spread throughout the kingdom. It was a common sight to see children playing together in the snow until called home by their parents, and it was one that warmed my heart immensely. I had given birth to our fourth child a few months earlier, a bouncing baby boy named Grant.

With the festive season fast approaching most of my day was filled with ensuring that the palace was thoroughly decorated and sufficiently warm for our guests who would soon arrive for the yule feast that we hold every year. Steve had insisted on having a new dress made for me for the occasion, which is how I ended up on a footstool in my private parlor with a seamstress pining and measuring a deep burgundy gown with gold trim to my form while Nat sat off to the side, going through the last of the arrangements with me and making notes on what still needed to be done the evening before the feast.

There is a quick and firm knock at the door and Nat goes to see who it is before leading Steve inside. He is dressed casually in a pair of trousers, boots, and a white linen shirt. He also wears a mischievous smile which immediately spells trouble. "I've come to kidnap my wife," he grins.

"Oh? And on whose authority should I allow my husband to kidnap me?" I tease back playfully.

"Their royal highnesses James, Sarah, Natalia, and Grant," he says with an overly exaggerated posh voice.

"Well then, if their royal highnesses command it, who am I to say no? Let me just get changed first," I grin as Steve goes to wait outside the door while Nat and the seamstress help me out of the dress and into the midnight blue one with silver trimming I had been wearing previously. 

Once I am dressed again I make my way into the hall where Steve is waiting with a loving smile as he escorts me to our chambers. As I enter the room my breath is stolen by the scene in front of me; all four of my children dressed in matching red velvet clothes with golden embroidery sitting on top of our bed where there is an entire feast laid out, the two spots at the top of the bed left empty for Steve and I. "Hello my little monkeys, what's going on here?" I ask, smiling widely as I make my way over to my seat.

"The children and I decided that since the yule feast is coming up and we'll all be very busy that evening, that we should have a feast of our own beforehand for just the six of us as a family. They were very compelling with their arguments, so I had the kitchens send up a smaller version of the foods at the feast," Steve explains as he takes his seat beside me.

"That is an excellent idea, my loves. Now, where shall we begin?" I ask, eyes all the foods laid out before me. We spend the next few hours eating drinking and laughing together as a family before Steve and I guide the children to their rooms, help them change into their nightclothes and tuck them into bed, placing kisses on their foreheads before departing back to our own chambers. "Thank you for tonight, sweetheart," I smile at my husband as we lay in bed a little while later.

"Anything for you and our children, queen of my heart," Steve smiles fondly before drawing me closer for a soft, sweet kiss that says more than words can ever express, then nuzzles his face into my hair as we drift off in each other's arms


End file.
